Midmurder Rendevous
by Lynz87
Summary: Discontinued! Sorry! Justin and Richard are having second thoughts about the murder. a barely existing friendship turns into more after Justin seeks comfort in Richard. this is a richard POV, RH/JP pairing.
1. Speechless at the Bluff

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, as I'm sure you know, and share my grief, mwa ha ha. ;D  
  
Um, if I'm supposed to have A/N, well, I have none. Well, I suppose I'll warn you. I have no idea what this story is to become. I never have an idea; just write as I go. Good theory? No, I didn't think so either. Yeah, I'd appreciate if you'd R&R. Yeah, thanks.  
  
Oh, also, this is written from Richards POV.  
  
I'd been pacing for nearly half an hour. Justin hadn't said anything.  
  
It was late, perhaps one in the morning. We were at the bluff, and were both having our doubts. Well, Justin was worried about getting caught; I just wanted to get it over with. The constant thinking and planning was starting to make me nervous. I never thought that committing murder, and getting away with it, would be so complicated.  
  
I knelt in front of Justin, who was sitting against the wall to the left of the unlit fireplace. He just starred at me. I didn't think either of us knew what to say. In less then 72 hours we were planning on committing the perfect murder. We had spent months preparing, and yet now we were both unable to even talk about it. His silence was agitating. I wanted him to say something reassuring, something smart.  
  
"You're such a coward." I said to him. He smiled slightly tilting his head at me. His hair fell into his face, he brushed it behind his ears and stood. I followed his example and stood as well.  
  
"I'd hardly say I'm the coward here. You assume as though you, yourself were in control. Which you obviously aren't. We're both nervous Richard. You know we don't have to do this." He said quietly, while looking slightly to the left and above my shoulder; rather then looking me in the face.  
  
"This is such shit, and you know it. You're backing out on me aren't you?" I said, nearly yelling for no reason I could think of.  
  
"No." he whispered.  
  
I sighed and smoothed out my expensive leather pants. Justin watched with some interest. I caught his eye and he hastily looked away. I don't know why I did it, but at that moment I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the large stone fireplace.  
  
"Do you like what you see Justin? Hmm? I bet you're queer for me aren't you? Little faggot." I hit him hard across the face and let go of him. He slumped against the fireplace and brought his hand to his bloodied mouth.  
  
"Your insane." He said quietly. "I wouldn't want you, you're a fucking slut." I had hardly ever heard Justin swear before and I was slightly taken aback. Then I laughed and put my arm around his neck, holding him close. He didn't move, just let his head rest against my shoulder. I stroked his head brushing his hair away from his face. He flinched, he always does. I tried to ignore it. Although I almost always got the feeling that he hated me. And I didn't doubt it either.  
  
"You're beautiful, you know that?" I whispered in his ear. He gently pushed me away and stared at the floor.  
  
"Richard..I think we should go now."  
  
"Alright," I nodded, "just don't back out on me now. Remember, it's a bond which.."  
  
"Must be kept." He finished for me. "I know, I'm not backing out. Besides, without me as the brains in all this, you'd probably get caught. Leave hair follicles somewhere." He smiled. I knew he was joking. But to hear him joke, even if it wasn't funny, and to see him smile, was always slightly reassuring.  
  
I lit a cigarette, and offered one to Justin, although he never smoked. He was too smart for that. He turned down my offer by shaking his head slightly. I nodded back to him and took one long drag, then gathered my coat from a nearby chair. I left the Bluff without saying anymore to Justin. I was guessing it was at least 5 minutes after I left when he followed, because I didn't see his car at all.  
  
***  
  
I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I looked at my clock, 3:30 in the morning. Who the hell was calling at this time? I fumbled on my nightstand before picking up my phone and answering it.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked bitterly to whomever was on the other line. I turned my lamp on and rubbed my sleep filled eyes.  
  
"Richard, it's Justin."  
  
"I know who it is, what do you want?" I barked at him angrily.  
  
"I-I need to talk to you. Now. Can I come over?" What? He needed to talk to me at 3:30 in the morning? This was nuts.  
  
"No, but I'll meet you at that plaza near your house alright? The one with that little pet store."  
  
"Ok." Before I could answer there was a click on the other end.  
  
I crawled out of bed and managed to find some clothes without turning the light on (I didn't want to wake my parents). I tried to hurry. Something about the way Justin had sounded, it almost worried me. All I thought as I pulled from my driveway was that I had to hurry. Justin's anxious voice filled my head as I sped through the dark, deserted streets.  
  
***  
  
A/N:: C'mon now, was it really that bad? Ha ha. Ok, I apologize, this took little thought and about an hour and a half to write, but hey, I'm trying here. I do promise that it will get better. I'm not sure where this phone call is leading. But you know, R&R, and tell me what you think. And hey, if it sucks, please, be mean. I don't mind. Also, I don't read much from this site, so I don't know if anything sounds similar, if so, tell me and I'll scrap it. All right, thanks. 


	2. Who's confussed?

Disclaimer ::::: I don't own these characters..and so fourth...  
  
A/N ::: Ok, my second chapter. This is exciting. Well, its not. But you know, this is Duke world, I think differently. Taha. Ok, still Richard's POV, I still don't know where this is leading. And I warn, my mind is slightly elsewhere, we just got our power back, you know that big blackout which the Americans immediately assumed it was Canada's fault all the while it started in Ohio. I'm sorry. I love the U.S, but I hate that TV channel, they blame Canada for everything, what a bunch of pricks. Ok.anyways, here goes nothing, I hope this chapter isn't a disaster. R&R please.  
  
***  
  
I pulled into the parking lot. Justin was already there. I pulled up next to his car and killed the engine. I wasn't sure what to do, or if there was something I was supposed to do. I did what I thought best and got out of my car and joined Justin in his own. After sliding into the passenger seat and closing the door; Justin still hadn't said anything.  
  
"Look, Justin, its almost 4 in the morning and I... " I stopped when he turned to me; his face was a mask of sorrow. It looked as though he may have been crying. His jaw looked bruised and swollen, as if it had been hit with a great force. "Are you alright?" I asked cautiously. He shook his head slightly and started crying, putting his hands over his face.  
  
I didn't know how to comfort him, or even if it was my place to do so. So I waited; and waited. When I thought he had stopped, I risked putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched from my touch. I sighed inwardly. I didn't even know why I was here. Justin and I aren't even friends. Yet, for some reason, I feel he is the only person I can truly connect to. I also knew that he didn't have anyone else to call. Just when I thought he was going to start crying again, he began to laugh. Not hysterically. Actually, with very little humor at all. It was more like a nervous laugh. The kind of sound to make a person uneasy.  
  
"I shouldn't have called you. I'm fine, really I am." He quit laughing and looked directly at me, a wane smile on his face.  
  
"Its alright." I responded quietly. "So.. what's this all about?" I dared venture.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it. Just the usual, you know? Family and such... " He looked at me; I nodded. I felt somewhat relieved. I was still curious, but thought best to leave well enough alone. Like myself I knew that Justin had a rough home life. Divorced parents, psychotic mother who doesn't seem to love him, or at least not care about him, at all. Sitting with my back against the door I preceded to watch Justin. He was seated in a similar position on the other side of the car, regarding my gaze. We sat like this for nearly half-hour, until I realized I had better get home before my parents woke.  
  
"I should go." I said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You'll be at school today?" I asked.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Yes, he was. I didn't answer, only smiled weakly; slightly unsure of myself. "Hey Richard..thanks." I leaned across the seat and kissed him roughly on the mouth. His lips were wet and tasted like tears. I sucked his bottom lip gently, kissed the corner of his mouth and was out of the door and into my own car before I half realized what I had just done. I started my car and drove away without looking back at a presumably very confused Justin.  
  
***  
  
I was late for English. Which is my first period of the day. Mr. Lurden was either in a good mood, or I looked as tired as I felt, either way, he decided to let me off with a warning rather then my usual detention. I stumbled into my seat and managed to get my notebook out. Justin was sitting in front of me, two seats to the left. He looked back at me with an emotionless expression on his face. I smirked at him and he turned away.  
  
I wondered if he was mad at me. He really had no reason to be, all I did was kiss him. The thought dawned on me. I had been trying to put it out of my mind the entire day. Why had I done it in the first place? I didn't know. I was pretty sure I wasn't gay, I liked girls and all. There was just something different about Justin, something that appealed to me, obviously in more ways then one.  
  
I managed to catch Justin after class. I knew he had study hall this period. When I caught sight of him, I waited till he noticed me. I motioned for him to follow me. He did. I walked out the school doors and into the parking lot, where I sat down on a very well vandalized bench. Moments later Justin sat down slowly beside me; setting down a large pile of books. I picked up a notebook off the top of the pile and read a quote he had jotted on the front. 'Human freedom is to think for oneself and of oneself. Chaos is to think only of oneself. Crime is premeditated chaos. Therefore crime is freedom.' I looked back to Justin who took his book back off me and shoved it into a binder.  
  
"That's some weird shit Pendleton." He only smiled. I lit a cigarette and took a long drag. I looked around us cautiously to make sure no one would observe us together.  
  
"What do you want Richard?" Yeah, what did I want? I wasn't even sure anymore.  
  
"Why? Are you in a hurry?" I asked smugly.  
  
"W-what was last night all about?" I raised an eyebrow as if I didn't know what he was referring to. "Richard, you kissed me."  
  
"Yeah I know." I said, as if it were nothing.  
  
"But..you're not gay." Well, he may have been right, but that was one hell of an assumption. I took one last drag from my cigarette before flicking it to the ground. I exhaled slowly. Justin watched with mild amusement.  
  
"How do you know I'm not? You're just jumping to conclusions." I paused, giving him space to speak. He said nothing. "And what about you? I don't see you defending your sexuality." He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I'm gay or not, so I've nothing to defend."  
  
Ok, that made perfect sense. I hated him for that. I sat back against the bench and looked at the sky. I watched the clouds move slowly across the rain bound darkness beyond it. I sat for a long time like this. Finally I felt Justin's hand on my arm. I looked at him. I looked up at him. I was on the ground beside the bench. My head kind of hurt.  
  
"What the hell?" I asked as I let him help me up.  
  
"You passed out or something." My head was spinning slightly and I braced myself on Justin's shoulder until I got my balance back. Finally I stood straight and realized it was raining. I looked at my watch. We were missing class right now, and he wasn't even freaking out. Justin had his books in his arms, and was struggling to put his hair behind his ears.  
  
"Let's leave." I said turning to the general direction I had parked my car in. "Want to go to the bluff?" I heard Justin follow me.  
  
"Yeah sure." He responded quietly as I unlocked my car. He climbed into the passenger seat as I shut my door. I started the car and we silently drove to the Bluff in the rain.  
  
***  
  
A/N ::: So Whatcha think? R&R please, criticism, positive or negative, is always welcome. This chapter has more substance then the previous one. For the better I hope. Well. Its 3 in the morning. I'm going to post this and bail. So yeah. Thanks to anyone who takes there time to read my writing. I appreciate it. 


	3. A leap past friendship

Disclaimer ::: Not my characters.....la la la.....  
  
A/N :::: Crap. Total crap. Still in Richards POV. Heavy slash. ;) Wait...NC- 17 isn't allowed on FanFiction.Net...well, lets have fun watching me get in shit.  
  
By the time we got to the bluff it was pouring rain. Neither of us had spoken the entire drive up here, and neither of us spoke as we walked through the cold rain, into the abandoned building. The inside was dark and damp feeling. Rain pelted through the broken windows and the sound of the water below was loud and fierce.  
  
I began to build a fire in the large hearth glancing over my shoulder only to see Justin sitting on the bed against the far wall, reading a book. The air seemed increasingly warmer as soon as the fire was lit. I kicked off my wet shoes and struggled out of my leather jacket. I set my shoes in from of the fire while throwing my ruined coat over the back of a chair.  
  
I sighed deeply and moved to sit on the bed next to Justin. His body tensed slightly, although his gaze remained on the leather bound book of poems he was so transfixed in. I lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall.  
  
Even with the fire going I was freezing. The air was cold and my clothes were wet. I stripped my socks off and carefully removed my expensive silk shirt. One look at Justin told me that he was cold too. I could see him shivering slightly and his lips were pale; yet still he read. I pulled an old blanket around me and put my cigarette out against the wall.  
  
"Justin, come here." I said this quietly with a touch of warmth in my voice.  
  
He kicked his own shoes off and moved against the wall beside me. I draped the old blanket around both our bodies, our shoulders touching. Neither of us said anything for a long time. I glanced at my watch. It was nearly four o'clock.  
  
"Why are we here?" Justin asked in that same timid voice I had heard so often. I didn't answer him, so he continued. "Maybe we should talk about the murder. We've got little over a day until..." I cut him off.  
  
"I don't want to talk about that." We both became silent again. I listened closely to the sound of the waves on the rocks below; the pitter patter of the rain against the old lodge; and the sound of the fire crackling in the hearth. Without giving it much thought, I closed my warm hand over Justin's ice cold one.  
  
His hand was stiff, and his body tense. He didn't pull his hand away. I had a billion thoughts rolling through my mind. Not one of them made sense, and not one of them was about the murder. I was thinking about Justin. The way his hair always fell into his face; how he always had a book with him; how he was sitting so tense beside me, when all I wanted to do was.....  
  
I kissed him. I put my hand on his cold pale cheek and turned his head so I could bring my lips to his. I could tell he was surprised; his mouth was slightly open in the middle of trying to say something. I took this opportunity to slip my tongue inside his mouth. He didn't kiss me back, but he never pulled away. I could have kissed him forever without him resisting, but when my hand left his face and ventured towards the button on his pants, he stopped me.  
  
"Richard.....what are you doing!!" his eyes were wide and he was slightly out of breath. His voice shook slightly.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want this?" I asked him innocently while brushing my fingers against the bulge in his pants. He whimpered slightly and took my hand away.  
  
I sighed loudly and moved away from him. I lit a cigarette and shook my head when he tried to talk to me. I wasn't used to rejection. I kneeled on the bed facing slightly away from him.  
  
"You're such a pussy Justin. You can't even give in to something when you know you want it. You're fucking weak. I don't even know why I'm wasting my......"  
  
My vicious lashing was cut off when he pretty well threw himself at me. I fell back on the bed with him on top of me. I looked up at him for a moment, his face was unreadable, then his lips were on mine and he was kissing me. I kissed him back, matching up to his sloppy kiss. Like I had guessed, he was inexperienced.  
  
This time when I went for his pants he let me. I freed the button and undid the zipper; he kicked them off onto the floor. I rolled him over so I was lying on top of him. I pulled my wet undershirt over my head and threw it on the floor carelessly. Justin was undoing his own shirt, I helped him out of it, and it joined the pile of forgotten clothes on the floor. I was only half surprised by the scars along his wrists and chest. I didn't question, I never questioned. I tore my mouth away from his long enough to get out of the bed and remove my own pants, pulling my boxers down with them, releasing my painfully hard cock. Justin's eyes never left mine as I climbed back on the bed.  
  
I pulled his boxers off and let them fall to the floor. His breathing was heavy and steady, aside from the little hitch in his breath when I ran my fingers along the tip of his hard. I moved my head down, kissing the inside of his thigh. I inched up and kissed the base of his cock. I ran my tongue up his length, stopping to twirl my tongue around his head. He was whimpering quietly, and cried out as I took his entire length in my mouth. He bucked up; I gagged slightly but didn't stop. I kept moving my mouth up and down, massaging the underside of his cock with my tongue.  
  
"Richard......I'm...." I stopped; I didn't want him to come yet. "Don't stop.....Richard...." I silenced him by wrapping my lips around his. I pulled away; bringing my hand up I slicked two of my fingers with spit. He looked surprised and I had to laugh slightly.  
  
"Just relax." I whispered to him as I pushed his legs apart. I slipped one finger in side of him, he gasped and tensed instantly. I started moving it around; in and out. He relaxed slightly, but tensed again when I added a second finger. I kissed his neck as I moved my fingers inside of him. He moaned as I slipped a third finger in, but didn't tense. I couldn't wait any longer and I removed my hand. I moved between his legs, which he wrapped around my waist. "Are you ok?" I asked, he nodded his response.  
  
I slid into him slowly, every muscle in my body restraining me from going faster. I stopped once I was completely inside him. I didn't want to hurt him, so I decided to go slow. Justin wasn't just another one of my bitches. One of the many random girls I tended to pick up and screw, then leave them like the worthless whores deserved. No, Justin was more then that. Once he relaxed a bit I started a slow rhythm, each thrust electing a moan from Justin.  
  
I moved my hand between our bodies, stroking him. He squirmed beneath me; head thrown back. He looked up at me. His half lidded eyes met my own lustful gaze and I started pumping him faster. I slammed into him hard causing him to moan shamelessly. I shivered as the pressure grew.  
  
"I think I love you Pendleton," I said, surprising him, and even myself. I tasted the flesh just below his left ear; somehow he tasted both sweet and salty at the same time. I tried a different angle, finally hitting his sweet spot. He moaned in total ecstasy. It didn't take much longer before I felt Justin tense, spilling his seed over my hand and abdomen. I felt my own orgasm approaching, I thrust into him hard before releasing myself into his heat. I collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. Once I'd recovered from my state of bliss I rolled off of him, pulling him close to me. I kissed him gently before he pulled back from me. He stared at me, trying to read my expression.  
  
"Did you mean it? When you said you loved me?" He asked quietly, letting his gaze wonder slightly left of my face.  
  
"Of course I did," I barely whispered. He smiled slightly then, before meeting my lips with his own briefly. I pulled him close to me, his head resting on my chest. I managed to locate the fallen blanket and wrapped it around our bodies.  
  
"Does this not seem weird, Richard?" I shook my head, no. We stayed at the Bluff that night, curled in each other arms. Neither of us were thinking of the murder. I suppose it was the last thing on my mind; I could never really tell what Justin was thinking.  
The next morning came all too soon. We knew we had to go to school; we knew our parents would be angry about our absence the previous night. I didn't mind, it seemed worth it. I saw Justin at school that day. We didn't speak, but a knowing glance was all I needed for reassurance. I just hoped he was thinking about me as much as I was thinking about him.  
  
A/N::::Yeah, I'd be some sick bitch if I left it at that. Hrm, that turned out way worse then I thought it would. I blame it entirely on the fact that I wrote half of this 7 months after I wrote the other half. Meh, what can you do 'eh? R&R if you would. Good criticism, bad criticism, its all good. Hell, I'll accept flames at this point! Would make for an interesting read, indeed. Rhymage! Thus I'm done...until I get off my lazy ass and decide to write another chapter, but I'm not doing shit all unless at least one person requests it. Evil laughter why the hell am I rambling? 


End file.
